Candy Clouds (Episode 67)
This article is about the 67th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 20th Reality episode in the game, see Candy Clouds (Episode 20). in in in in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story This is the opening scene of another three-episode story arc, where each episode represents a dramatic scene. Before episode: Tiffi finds Gerbil who wants to go to the sky, so she uses her propeller to fly to the sky with the Gerbil. After episode: Story continues to Caramel Keep scene. New things *Lucky candies are found in sugar chests for the first time in level 988 (all 5 layers). Levels There are many easy levels in this episode, though there is also one hard level, . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Soda Swamp and is harder than the original Candy Clouds. Gallery |-| Story= Ep67-1.png|Episode story Ep67-2.png|Episode story Candy Clouds (67)-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 981 Reality.png|Level 981 - |link=Level 981 Level 982 V2 HTML5.png|Level 982 - |link=Level 982 Level 983 Reality.png|Level 983 - |link=Level 983 Level 984 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 984 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 984 Level 984 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 984 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 984 Level 985 V2 HTML5.png|Level 985 - |link=Level 985 Level 986 Reality.png|Level 986 - |link=Level 986 Level 987 V2 HTML5.png|Level 987 - |link=Level 987 Level 988 Reality.png|Level 988 - |link=Level 988 Level 989 V2 HTML5.png|Level 989 - |link=Level 989 Level 990 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 990 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 990 Level 990 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 990 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 990 Level 991 V2 HTML5.png|Level 991 - |link=Level 991 Level 992 Reality.png|Level 992 - |link=Level 992 Level 993 V3 HTML5.png|Level 993 - |link=Level 993 Level 994 V2 HTML5.png|Level 994 - |link=Level 994 Level 995 Reality.png|Level 995 - |link=Level 995 |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Clouds in CCS television ad |-| Champion title= Flashy Flyer.png|Champion title|link=Flashy Flyer |-| Icon= Candyclouds67.png|Episode icon Trivia *The next three episodes, starting from this one take place at (or near) Candy Clouds. *This marks the 2nd appearance of Gerbil, after he bothered the Tommy at Pastille Pyramid, however, the Gerbil isn't an antagonist this time. *This is the fourth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the 24th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the 3rd episode to reuse the same name as another episode; Candy Clouds. *This episode had no timed levels prior to their removal. *If you look at the background closely, Odus' silhouette can be found from the middle window of the castle. *The bushes are very reminiscent of Sugary Shire's bushes. *This episode's pathway is used for future episodes, including Mellow Marshmallow, Wonky Wonderland, Candy Keep, Precious Pond, Milky Marina and Wiggly Wheel. *This is the last episode with all level numbers with 3 digits. The next episode contains Level 1000. *This is the first episode to be below Medium since Taffy Tropics. In addition they both have the same mean (3.47). *Candy Clouds had a timed level, while this episode has a moves level. Interestingly, they are 700 levels apart (283 and 983). But this is no longer the case since 283 is now also a moves level, after being redesigned in early March 2018. *The shrubbery near the bottom of the beanstalk contains blue candies, a purple candy, a yellow candy and a colour bomb. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:Candy-themed episodes Category:Episodes with reused names